


Oversized shirt

by Melancholic_User



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, based on a stream, cute laughter, no beta we die like men, oversized merch, platonic, wheezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholic_User/pseuds/Melancholic_User
Summary: Dream "politely" asks George to model his merch on a call.(literally based on a stream thats happening right now as I type this, POGCHAMP for being asian and being able to watch it at a good time,)ALSO I HAVE THE PICS OF GOGY (i didnt save them im not weird I just have dreams twitter opened and it didnt delete and I want you guys to see them if you missed the stream..)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 84





	Oversized shirt

**Author's Note:**

> this is all platonic, don't ship real people.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"I'm not doing that," George laughs as he lolls his head to the side.

Him and Dream had been in a call for a while. Chatting about future videos, their daily life, and just random things that come to mind.

"C'mon it'd be funny" Dream laughs breathlessly, a contagious laugh, "just see if it fits," he adds.

George sighed as he turned to look behind him, a large cardboard box of merch that dream had sent him a while ago could be found on the ground beside his door, he hadn't bothered to open it though. 

He took off his headset and stood up, walking towards the box, opening it quickly and removing its contents, he could hear a couple of laughs dream had let out. He took out one of the shirts and examined it, a large black hoodie with the crudely drawn smile printed onto it. 

He lazily shuffled back to his setup, putting back his headset. "So?" Dream asked, waiting for George to open his camera, "Show me what it looks like," 

"Do I have to..?" He idly says, crumpling the shirt up on his desk. "C'mon George, don't be lazy." George sighed. "Okay, fine, I guess,"

George gets up and slips on the large hoodie over his T-shirt, it slumps down a couple centimeters above his knees. He opens the discord tab and turns on the camera, waving slightly. 

"It's a bit big," George says as he lifts on the hoodie over his head.

"What- You said you were an XL?" He laughs out, "Now I'm starting to think you were lying to me." 

George laughs and shakes his head, removing his headset again and walking towards his bed, getting on it and standing up.

"Oh my god," Dream laughs out, "Its almost a dress on you, you huge liar!" Dream wheezes, "Can't hear you!" George grins widely, he lifts his arms up in a T-pose. 

"This is amazing-" Dream cackles again, the clicks of a keyboard could be heard when George returns to his PC. "What are you doing?" He mumbles, carelessly siting on his seat.

"Open discord," Dream says, and George complies, opening the tab and went to their chat, he could help but giggle a bit when he hears Dream's chains of breathless laughs. "You took pictures?!" George laughs out, annoyed but laughed nonetheless. 

"I-" Dream begins, but his waves of laughter cut him out, and George just covers his face and laughs.

And after a while of laughter, George breathes out, "Okay- Don't post them- I think I might post them on my Instagram," Dream nods his head, "Sure okay-" 

And George didn't bother to post them. He was too lazy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm super bad at writing cause I havent written anything in a while, im just testing the waters i guess. If you enjoyed reading, thank you! But if you didnt, please dont hesitate to tell me why, I really want constructive criticism cause I want to know my flaws. Alright thats it, bye


End file.
